Orange Crush
A personification of Orange Crush™ soda. (Blog found here.) He is modded by the fuckinf sexiest person alive aka bananacreamsicle.tumblr.com Personality Crush is the overconfident, asshole type. He's childish, however he likes to act cool .He's haughty, funny, and (at least he likes to think) sexy. He's also extremely mischevious, and loves to pull pranks, especially on those he hates. He's pretty perverted, especially when drunk. Speaking of drunk. Crush gets drunk(or spiked) a lot. He almost acts like a completely different person. Almost. He talks in slurs and tries to start fights wherever he wants. He's very gay and mixing with Monster Energy at the moment. Since he knows that he will always be protected by "Monsty", Crush uses this to his advantage to pick fights where he pleases. Crush can get really violent at times when he’s drunk. Again, he ''loves ''to start fights, especially when Monster's there. However, he will NEVER throw the first punch, unless Monster’s not there. When Monster IS there, he will taunt and tease and yell in order to provoke his enemy to strike first. He knows that if anybody even tries to hurt him Monster will be the first the punch his opponent in the face. On the actual battlefield ALONE, however, Crush really sucks. He couldn’t hold up a fight to save his life. Instead, he uses his agility and swiftness to dodge his opponents attacks. Crush doesn’t get emotional and doesn’t like to talk about his feelings unless it’s with someone who he really trusts. Since that only person is really Monster at the moment, you don’t see a lot of that. Even when he’s drunk, he covers it up with being really stupid instead. Again, Crush likes to start up chaos to an extent, even with Monsty. He would rather have a chaotic event going on then be “the perfect boyfriend” and have everything be normal and worry free, he considers that a bit boring! Though he feels bad for it and sometimes even uses monsty as an excuse to rile up just a bit of chaos in the fridge. Then of course he plays innocent because nobody would ever think to blame the prey, but the predator instead. He carries an immense amount of guilt for doing this to someone he loves so much and is trying his best not to. V also who wrote this wtf Crush is interesting because I'm not actually sure if he's drunk half the time or what his deal is but he is very hyper, random at times, and fairly amusing. Mixing with Monster might add to or depleat his hyperactive nature, again I'm not really sure. Other info Crush's main hobby and passion is dancing. He is known all around for his liquid hip movements(HAAAAAAAAAA) and wicked breakdancing. He sometimes gets offended when people try to outdance him, but he will glady pop his way back to the top. He's also a part time stripper at the gentlemen's club. Yep. Crush is an attention craving kind of guy, and when it comes to hot men, he has the mental stability of a goat. He struggles with Lust and trying not to give into it. why are you even reading this Crush used to get high a lot, but stopped after having an Epiphany. (If you would like to read the events of the Epiphany happening in order, go here.) "S"-Crush's "demon" A few months back we learned the story of S, who is a demon who was tied to Crush a long time ago when he saved his life. He is malicious and values a mortal form, one in which he is able to touch things-which is why he made a deal with Crush a long time ago to give him his body. This all happened in a whir of events which im too fuckin lazy to explain, SO if you would like to read about S from the beginning, start here. Category:Sodas